Brothers
by DanniHavok
Summary: Here's something original for ya lol. AU to season 3 starts after Gerard has went missing and due to ill timed visit to Beacon Hills Harvey gets sucked into the supernatural world not mention he's worried about Derek trying to get into his not legal little brother's pants. Obviously Sterek so M/M with side Marvey so as always no likie no readie...Danni R&R peeps


AN - ok so this is a wee taster and I know I'm putting things up and it looks bad for finishing them but I am writing like crazy so I will get there eventually also with season three in full swing I'm obsessed again lol. So enjoy luvies...Danni

* * *

The house was empty which didn't surprise me so I walked round the back and reached under the doormat where the spare was kept. I let myself in sending a few quick emails as I moved to the kitchen to make myself a coffee not before loosing my tie. As I moved about the small space that I knew so well the sound of the front door banging open didn't distract me much as I was used to the loud and clumsy nature of the teenagers who lived here.

"I don't know alright I'm not the freakin expert on this!"

I frowned at the frantic voice that I'm also used to with as another known voice answered "you have to do something Stiles!"

"Why!" he shouted back and I started to move towards the sitting room "why do I always have to figure this stuff out?"

"Stiles this is not the -"

"Hey boys" I interrupted just as a new voice started to yell and all three boys turned to look at me.

"Harvey!" Stiles yelled as I looked at the stranger who on closer inspection was no where near a boy anymore "what are you doing here?"

"Aw can't I surprise you?" I asked casually but never looking away from the 20 something biker boy with battered leather jacket and extra stubble on the side.

"Surprise yeah surprise me why not but what about work?"

"Taking a vacation" I answered with a shrug "aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"We're not really friends" Stiles waved his arms about looking at me dead on for the first time for more than two seconds and that's when I saw it.

Stiles winced as my eyes widened and he groaned in frustration "what the hell is that?"

"Nothing" he answered before lowering his head to avoid my gaze.

I moved forward and grabbed his chin "what the new purple and yellow mottling of your skin is a fashion statement who the hell beat you up?" The dark bruising surrounding his left eye was almost as bad as the large long bruise along his jawline but the cut lip and burst eyebrow was what really concerned me because you looked infected.

There was a nervous chuckle before Scott said in a strained voice "you should see the other guy right Stiles?"

But I turned my glare to the dumb ass teen who withered "you wanna tell me who did this?"

"Umm Mr Spector -"

"Who are you?" the stranger asked rudely and I let go of Stiles chin to turn towards the guy.

"Here's a better question James Dean who the hell are you and why is a 20 plus guy hanging out with two teenagers?"

"Harvey leave it Derek why don't you and Scott leave I'll call you later" Stiles gave his friend a meaningful look before throwing a glare at the scowling Derek. Scott didn't even say another word he just scuttled to Derek and pushed him towards the front door the whole time he continued to glare at me. Once they were out the house I turned to glare at Stiles who simply walked around me and into the kitchen "I'm not talking to you."

"Like hell you aren't!" I shouted following him as he pulled two mugs out the cupboard to make the coffee I never started. "I wanna know what the hell happened to you now" I demanded to his back and tried not to lose my patience.

"I got in a fight at school that's it" he whispered and my heart clenched, Stiles was never this quiet not unless something really bad had happened.

"Turn round and say that again for the benefit of the people in the back" I said firmly and he tensed but he turned anyway.

"I got the crap kicked out of me" he said with watery eyes and I barely made it before he slumped forward into my hastily waiting arms.

* * *

"So who was the suit?" I asked as Scott as we drove to the veterinary surgery and I heard the stupid jealousy in my voice. Stiles heart had literally leapt on hearing the man's voice and I had to fight the urge to punch the guy when he touched him.

"Umm I think Stiles should probably tell you" he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I gritted my teeth it was stupid to be jealous I knew that the guy was in his thirties and judging from the expensive suits and perfect hair he looked like Jackson's type not Stiles. But it didn't stop me from slamming on the breaks hard enough to make Scott jerk forward before screaming "what the hell?!"

"Tell me who he was know" I asked again as politely as possible without actually snarling.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is your not answering my question" my grip on the steering wheel tightened "now tell me who he is."

"He's Stiles brother alright!"

Ok so I wasn't expecting that.


End file.
